Mi vida con los creepypastas
by Melody Shadow 666
Summary: Todos pensamos que después de cometer un asesinato ya somos creepypastas, bla bla bla... Luego vamos a una casa donde hay muchos creepypastas y vivís aventuras súper graciosas o se enamoran todos de ti o algo por el estilo. Yo, Melody Shadow, os aseguro que no es así, todo eso son mentiras, ¿quieres saber la verdad? Pues pasa y descubrela. También esta mi historia, mi comienzo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, otra vez, soy Melody Shadow, ¿os acordáis de mí? Hace dos días que asesine a mis compañeros y mis padres se mataron entre ellos, los policías al llegar a mi casa y encontrar todo calcinado pensaron que había sido un robo que había salido mal y al final lo quemaron todo por ocultar pruebas; cuando encontraron los cuerpos de Alejandro y Óscar no le dieron muchas vueltas, al ver sus niveles de alcohol en sangre pensaron que habían tenido una pelea borrachos y los mataron; los dos casos os habían tomado como casos aislados que ocurrieron el mismo día; ellos creen que morí en el incendio, por eso nadie sospecha de mí, ahora mismo lo estoy pasando mal.

Voy caminando por las calles, escondiéndome entre los rincones más oscuros o los callejones, como de las tiendas que dejan la comida fuera exponiéndola y mientras están distraídos consigo robar algo, es otra de las cosas que aprendí de Aron "como robar sin que te vean" en cierta manera fue mi maestro para la defensa personal, el manejo de armas, el robo, la puntería… Vale, me enseñó todo lo malvado; no duermo, es extraño, el primer día sentí cansancio y dormí en la calle escondida, pero hoy ya no tengo la sensación de estar exhausta, es como si de repente esa sensación se hubiera salido de mi cuerpo de repente, extraño…

El hambre está presente, mi estómago ruge como si hubiera un león dentro y tengo ganas de hacer pis, me suelo poner detrás de algún contenedor y algún rincón para hacer mis necesidades, está amaneciendo, ¿tan rápido paso el segundo día?

Ya es de noche, he estado de vuelta rondando por las calles, sigue siendo extraño, esta noche me siento acogida por la oscuridad, es extraño; empieza a hacer frío, siento el aire azotar mi cabello, mis mejillas empiezan a sentirse frías y mi nariz también, algo en mi interior me hace avanzar hasta una casa; allí está entrando una pareja me muevo rápida y pongo el pie antes de que la puerta se cierra, es extraño no se están dando cuenta de mi presencia, cierro la puerta con delicadeza y empiezo a caminar detrás de ellos; los dos se van a su cuarto, los veo quedarse dormidos, algo en mí se activa, aunque no me hayan hecho nada quiero matarlos a los dos, quiero clavar mi navaja y sentir sus gritos de terror, quizás ahorque a la mujer con una de mis cadenas y al hombre le haga verlo y luego lo mate, sonrió, ese impulso es más fuerte, poco a poco mis pies me dirigen a la habitación, los miro desde el umbral de la puerta, están profundamente dormidos, me acerco poco a poco; ellos están tranquilos con una expresión tranquila en los rostros; me acerco a la mujer y desato la cadena de mi muñeca izquierda, le levanto la cabeza suavemente y pongo la cadena alrededor de su cuello, segundos después empiezo a apretar la cadena, la mujer abré los ojos de golpe, intenta zafarse pero estoy encima de ella con una sonrisa, me mira con horror mientras dirige sus manos a su cuello, demasiado tarde, no puede llegar a hacer nada, ya está muerta, deja de respirar y quito la cadena poco a poco, bajo de la cama, y veo como su pareja la abraza sin saber que está durmiendo con una muerta, veo una cadena parecida a la mía en una cajita, es un collar, quito la joya del collar y coloco la cadena cerca del hombre, me voy a la habitación de al lado, un cuarto de invitados, me tumbo y me dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Despierto, ya está amaneciendo, solo he dormido varias horas pero para mí han sido como dos días de sueño, me levanto de esa cama y coloco bien todo, parece que nunca allá estado allí, el sol hace contacto con mi ropa y siento como si me molestara, ignoro eso y bajo a la cocina, me doy la satisfacción de coger una mochila pequeña y poner algo de comida, unos bocadillos y una botella de agua, tiro todo a la basura pero vuelvo a subir al cuarto dejando restos de comida al lado del hombre para simular que fue él quien se comió la comida, abandono la casa por la salida de atrás para que nadie me vea, pronto estará en el periódico, ya me lo veo, " **hombre asesina a su pareja por razones desconocidas"** , en mi mente sigue la expresión de horror de la chica, me hace sonreír.

Ha vuelto a caer la noche, siento que la oscuridad me reconforta, no he llegado a comer mucho, la mitad del primer bocadillo de tres y un trago de agua, tampoco tengo la sensación de querer hacer mis necesidades, cada día todo se vuelve más extraño.

Siento un frio cerca de mí, aunque no esté haciendo viento ni nada de repente siento frio, ahora me arrepiento de haberme puesto una falda/pantalón y unas medias en vez de unos buenos vaqueros, ¿los creepypastas tendrían frio? ¿Pero qué locura estoy diciendo? Los creepypastas por mucho que los lea/admire no son reales, me apoyo contra una pared, miro el cielo, no hay estrellas visibles, solo tres o cuatro, ¿ahora donde iré? Podría asaltar otras casas hasta encontrar otra ropa e irme a otra ciudad como una huérfana o algo por el estilo, pero asaltar muchas casas hasta encontrar ropa de mi talla sería jugar con la suerte, estos primeros días son duros, imagínate los demás… Suspiré cansada, al final lo haré todo sobre la marcha y listo si eso luego me tocaría ir a un correccional y para fuera, seguí caminando, aunque llevara aquellas botas con un pequeño tacón no sentía dolor en mis pies, otra cosa más que apuntar a las cosas de la lista de "cosas extrañas que me están pasando", ¿lo siguiente que será? ¿Ver unicornios, perseguir elfos para que me lleven al polo norte y me den el secreto de los arco iris? Vale, esto debe ser la falta de sueño, si un día llego a dormir todo el día seguro que me viene todo esto a la vez.

Ya ha pasado una semana, nueve días, desde el día clave, cada día que ha transcurrido ha sido más extraño para mí, siento que la oscuridad cada día es más acogedora y quiero estar envuelta por ella, la luz cada día la odio más, es como si fuera un repelente, me suelo dejar guiar por mis pasos, ya no me preocupo por lo que va a pasar solo quiero seguir matando, ver las expresiones de horror y miedo en las personas que asesino, ver ese líquido rojo de sabor metálico al que llamamos sangre descender de sus cuerpos, oír sus gritos, sus suplicas, sus rezos para que se apiaden de su alma, me estoy volviendo adicta a esto y no puedo contenerme, sin darme cuenta el hambre se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, también el sueño, el dolor, el frío o el calor.

Hay días que mis pies me dirigen a edificios abandonados, a solares, a hospitales, a parques, a jugueterías… Hoy me he dirigido al bosque, esta oscuro, no hay muchas luces iluminando alrededor, el bosque se ve lúgubre, me gusta; entro dentro del bosque tranquila, sé que no me va a pasar nada, se defenderme, mis pasos son tranquilos, a veces tengo que apartar una rama, para que no me dé, o intentar no tropezarme con una raíz que sobresale de la tierra y también estaba atenta de los animales, no vaya a ser que me intente morder un animal salvaje, poco probabilidad hay, pero mejor estar atenta, acabo enfrente de un lado, el lago es de agua cristalina, y hay unas piedras separadas y una más grande en el centro, la luna iluminaba el lago, la hierba alrededor era verde, parecía un lugar mágico en medio de un páramo oscuro, la iluminación de la luna me atraía, mis pasos no fueron muchos, miré mi reflejo en el lago, algo en mi había cambiado, no sabía el que pero algo había cambiado, ¿mi pelo? ¿Mis ojos? No, nada de eso había cambiado, una cosa más a la lista; miré una piedra cercana de tamaño mediano, con un paso llegaba, lo hice y me paré en ella, una extraña fuerza me atraía en dirección al centro, tuve que dar un pequeño salto para llegar a la segunda piedra, miré la distancia entre la piedra que estaba y la siguiente antes de llegar a la piedra en el centro del lago, la siguiente tenía una forma más irregular y estaba a más distancia, tuve que dar un salto y casi pierdo el equilibrio, puse los brazos en un intento de conseguir equilibrio y gracias a lo que sea que haya allí arriba no conseguí caerme, vi la última piedra, respiré y me arme de valor para saltar a la última piedra, al llegar me di cuenta de que podía sentarme en esa piedra, me senté como un indio y la luz de la luna me iluminó completamente, me vi las medias, ya me había hecho varias carreras en ellas, miré al frente, me sentía agusto con la luz de la luna, en aquel lago con la oscuridad, me daba una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad… Cerré los ojos y de repente todo se volvió oscuro…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, otra vez, soy Melody Shadow, ¿os acordáis de mí? Hace dos días que asesine a dos de mis compañeros y mis padres se mataron entre ellos. Los policías al llegar a mi casa y encontrar todo calcinado pensaron que había sido un robo que había salido mal y al final lo quemaron todo por ocultar pruebas; cuando encontraron los cuerpos de Alejandro y Óscar no le dieron muchas vueltas, al ver sus niveles de alcohol en sangre pensaron que habían tenido una pelea borrachos y los mataron; los dos casos os habían tomado como casos aislados que ocurrieron el mismo día; ellos creen que morí en el incendio, por eso nadie sospecha de mí, ahora mismo lo estoy pasando mal.

Voy caminando por las calles, escondiéndome entre los rincones más oscuros o los callejones, como de las tiendas que dejan la comida fuera exponiéndola y mientras están distraídos consigo robar algo, es otra de las cosas que aprendí de él "como robar sin que te vean" en cierta manera fue mi maestro para la defensa personal, el manejo de armas, el robo, la puntería… Vale, me enseñó todo lo malvado; no duermo, es extraño, el primer día sentí cansancio y dormí en la calle escondida, pero hoy ya no tengo la sensación de estar exhausta, es como si de repente esa sensación se hubiera salido de mi cuerpo de repente, extraño…

El hambre está presente, mi estómago ruge como si hubiera un león dentro y tengo ganas de hacer pis, me suelo poner detrás de algún contenedor y algún rincón para hacer mis necesidades, está amaneciendo, ¿tan rápido pasó el segundo día?

Ya es de noche, he estado de vuelta rondando por las calles, sigue siendo extraño, esta noche me siento acogida por la oscuridad, es extraño; empieza a hacer frío, siento el aire azotar mi cabello, mis mejillas empiezan a sentirse frías y mi nariz también, algo en mi interior me hace avanzar hasta una casa; allí está entrando una pareja me muevo rápida y pongo el pie antes de que la puerta se cierra, es extraño no se están dando cuenta de mi presencia, cierro la puerta con delicadeza y empiezo a caminar detrás de ellos; los dos se van a su cuarto, los veo quedarse dormidos, algo en mí se activa, aunque no me hayan hecho nada quiero matarlos a los dos, quiero clavar mi navaja y sentir sus gritos de terror, quizás pueda hacer que la mujer mate al hombre y luego se suicide, me parece bien… O podría hacer que el hombre se comiera a su propia esposa después de haberla descuartizado y haberla abierto en canal, sonrió, ese impulso es más fuerte, poco a poco mis pies me dirigen a la habitación, los miro desde el umbral de la puerta, están profundamente dormidos, abrazados tiernamente, hago una mueca de asco, nunca me gustó el amor, me acerco poco a poco, parece que mis pasos no les alertan; ellos están tranquilos con una expresión relajada en los rostros; me acerco y agarro un trozo de tela, lo coloco alrededor de la boca de la mujer, encuentro algo en un cajón… Se ve que les van los juguetitos por las cuerdas y las esposas que hay dentro del cajón, con cuidado la esposo a su marido de una mano y con las cuerdas los inmovilizo a los dos, con la navaja empiezo a pasarla por uno de los brazos de la mujer, haciendo una delgada línea de la que pronto empieza a brotar sangre, la mujer se remueve, ¿cómo puede tener el sueño tan profundo para no notar lo que le estoy haciendo? La mujer se remueve en la cama y yo sigo haciendo pequeñas líneas en su brazo de arriba abajo por toda la extensión del brazo, miro el brazo pintado con su propia sangre veo como se intenta remover pero no puede, rompo el camisón y observo en torso de la mujer, esta vez hago líneas sin sentido, sin orden concreto todas enlazadas de alguna manera, entretenida empiezo a abrir la carne de su cuerpo notando más sangre escurrirse alrededor y veo sus órganos aun sanos se pueden ver sus intestinos y agarro un trozo estiro del intestino grueso y veo este cede a mi estiramiento y poco a poco voy sacándolo en toda su extensión y miro a la mujer, duerme aun, ¿enserio? ¿Qué le pasa? La miro y no es que este dormida… Ya está muerta… Miro en la mesita y veo una copa de vino… Hijo de puta… Lo miro y veo como aún duerme tranquilo, como si no acabara de cometer el asesinato de su mujer, la desato y dejo el cuerpo en la misma posición, me siento encima del hombre y coloco los intestinos alrededor de su cuello, apretando contra este, notando como abre los ojos, como me mira temeroso de lo que le pueda suceder la sangre del intestino se resbala por mis manos mientras sonrío y sin querer me rio mientras el intenta liberarse, poco a poco sus intentos de escape ceden y sus ojos se cierran, su respiración para y ya nada… Observo mis manos cubiertas de sangre y el intestino estrujado entre mis manos recubiertas de sangre, bajo de la cama y salgo de la habitación, veo un cuarto, de colores rosados y con una niña dormida en una cama, enciendo la luz y ella se despierta, me mira atemorizada, su cuerpo se aparta hasta que su diminuto cuerpo choca contra la pared, se aferra a las sabanas temblorosa, sus ojos verdes cristalizados me miran suplicantes mientras varios mechones de cabello rubio le empiezan a caer sobre el rostro mientras su piel porcelana se cubre de lágrimas, me acerco a ella a paso despacio, dejo la navaja sobre un mueble de color pastel y me acerco hasta poder sentarme al borde de su cama.

-Y…Y ¿mi mama y mi papa?- su voz sonaba asustada y temblorosa, yo la mire y sonreí de lado.

-Tu papa hizo que tu mama tuviera un largo sueño y yo hice que tu papa también lo tuviera…- mis ojos se clavaban en los suyos, cubiertos de esa inocencia infantil típica de esa edad.

-¿Q-quieres decir que papa y mama ya no están conmigo? ¿Se fueron al cielo?- me miraba mientras más lágrimas cubrían su rostro…

-Em…Si…- mi voz sonaba dudosa, ¿qué hago hablando con ella?

-¿Po-podría irme…?- vi como poco a poco se deshacía de la sabana que la cubría.

-¿Dónde?- vale… ¿qué está pasando?

-Contigo…

Me quedé callada, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa niña por la mente?

-Lo siento pero no puedes…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no tengo casa y no podrías vivir vagando por las calles conmigo…

Vi como fruncía el ceño y me miraba disgustada.

-¿Y si algún día lo consigo?

-¿El qué?

-Vivir en la calle y llevar al cielo a las personas…

-Ese día me buscas y me cuentas.- dije levantándome de la cama.

-¡Es una promesa!- su dedo meñique se estiró y yo agarre el suyo con el mío.

-Está bien… Ahora duerme y si viene alguien a preguntar… No estuve aquí…

-¡Pero no quiero mentir!

-Tendrás que empezar a hacerlo si algún día quieres estar conmigo.

Salí del cuarto extrañada y exasperada, caminé hasta la salida y me fui aun con la niña sin nombre en mi mente, no creo que la vuelva a ver en lo que duré mi vida, camino por la calle y los primeros rayos de luz solar chocan contra mi ropa y mi rostro, cierro los ojos al notar la luz y me apoyo en la pared de un callejón, paso el día caminando por la calle, entre la gente y veo que en un periódico pone **:" asesinato sin asesino, una mujer y un hombre hallados muertos"** después la imagen de mi víctima y la imagen de la niña también, poniendo que es la única testigo viva.

Ha vuelto a caer la noche, siento que la oscuridad me reconforta, no he llegado a comer nada y un trago de agua de una fuente de un parque, tampoco tengo la sensación de querer hacer mis necesidades, cada día todo se vuelve más extraño.

Siento un frio cerca de mí, aunque no esté haciendo viento ni nada de repente siento frio, ahora me arrepiento de haberme puesto una falda/pantalón y unas medias en vez de unos buenos vaqueros, ¿los creepypastas tendrían frio? ¿Pero qué locura estoy diciendo? Los creepypastas por mucho que los lea/admire no son reales, me apoyo contra una pared, miro el cielo, no hay estrellas visibles, solo tres o cuatro, ¿ahora donde iré? Podría asaltar otras casas hasta encontrar otra ropa e irme a otra ciudad como una huérfana o algo por el estilo, pero asaltar muchas casas hasta encontrar ropa de mi talla sería jugar con la suerte, estos primeros días son duros, imagínate los demás… Suspiré cansada, al final lo haré todo sobre la marcha y listo si eso luego me tocaría ir a un correccional y para fuera. Seguí caminando, aunque llevara aquellas botas con un pequeño tacón no sentía dolor en mis pies, otra cosa más que apuntar a las cosas de la lista de "cosas extrañas que me están pasando", ¿lo siguiente que será? ¿Ver unicornios, perseguir elfos para que me lleven al polo norte y me den el secreto de los arco iris? Vale, esto debe ser la falta de sueño, si un día llego a dormir todo el día seguro que me viene todo esto a la vez.

Ya ha pasado una semana, nueve días, desde el día clave, cada día que ha transcurrido ha sido más extraño para mí, siento que la oscuridad cada día es más acogedora y quiero estar envuelta por ella, la luz cada día la odio más, es como si fuera un repelente, me suelo dejar guiar por mis pasos, ya no me preocupo por lo que va a pasar solo quiero seguir matando, ver las expresiones de horror y miedo en las personas que asesino, ver ese líquido rojo de sabor metálico al que llamamos sangre descender de sus cuerpos, oír sus gritos, sus suplicas, sus rezos para que se apiaden de su alma, me estoy volviendo adicta a esto y no puedo contenerme, sin darme cuenta el hambre se ha ido desvaneciendo poco a poco, también el sueño, el dolor, el frío o el calor.

Hay días que mis pies me dirigen a edificios abandonados, a solares, a hospitales, a parques, a jugueterías… Hoy me he dirigido al bosque, esta oscuro, no hay muchas luces iluminando alrededor, el bosque se ve lúgubre, me gusta; entro dentro del bosque tranquila, sé que no me va a pasar nada, se defenderme, mis pasos son tranquilos, a veces tengo que apartar una rama, para que no me dé, o intentar no tropezarme con una raíz que sobresale de la tierra y también estaba atenta de los animales, no vaya a ser que me intente morder un animal salvaje, poca probabilidad hay, pero mejor estar atenta, acabo enfrente de un lago, el lago es de agua cristalina, y hay unas piedras separadas y una más grande en el centro, la luna iluminaba el lago, la hierba alrededor era verde, parecía un lugar mágico en medio de un páramo oscuro, la iluminación de la luna me atraía, mis pasos no fueron muchos, miré mi reflejo en el lago, algo en mi había cambiado, no sabía el que pero algo había cambiado, ¿mi pelo? ¿Mis ojos? No, nada de eso había cambiado, una cosa más a la lista; miré una piedra cercana de tamaño mediano, con un paso llegaba, lo hice y me paré en ella, una extraña fuerza me atraía en dirección al centro, tuve que dar un pequeño salto para llegar a la segunda piedra, miré la distancia entre la piedra que estaba y la siguiente antes de llegar a la piedra en el centro del lago, la siguiente tenía una forma más irregular y estaba a más distancia, tuve que dar un salto y casi pierdo el equilibrio, puse los brazos en un intento de conseguir equilibrio y gracias a lo que sea que haya allí arriba no conseguí caerme, vi la última piedra, respiré y me arme de valor para saltar a la última piedra, al llegar me di cuenta de que podía sentarme en esa piedra, me senté como un indio y la luz de la luna me iluminó completamente, me vi las medias, ya me había hecho varias carreras en ellas, miré al frente, me sentía a gusto con la luz de la luna, en aquel lago con la oscuridad, me daba una sensación de paz, de tranquilidad… Cerré los ojos y de repente todo se volvió oscuro…


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté, lo primero que vi fue una especie de despacho, tenía las paredes rojas, había una estantería con libros, había una ventana tapada con cortinas negras finas que dejaban que pasara la luz solar tenuemente así que no me molestaba, enfrente un escritorio grande de color negro con una silla que estaba del revés, vale… Todo muy normal… Puede que me haya desmayado y me hayan llevado aquí, ¿pero qué coño? Ahora me doy cuenta, estoy sentada en una silla de color negro y roja en la parte de los cojines, y mis manos y pies los están sujetando ¿garras? ¿¡Lo que me está sujetando son unas jodidas manos con garras?! Me removí nerviosa, las garras apretaron mis muñecas y tobillos, solté un quejido de dolor y soy lo suficientemente lista para dejar de moverme para no quedarme sin muñecas y tobillos.

-Muy bien veo que estás despierta- dijo una voz grave.

El sillón se giró y vi a un hombre de pelo rojo con puntas negras, su piel era ¿gris? Era de una tonalidad extraña, y cuando me fije en sus ojos la sangre se me heló por completo, no tenía ojos, eran dos cuencas vacías con sangre brotando de ellas, ¿pero este quién era? ¿El hijo de Eyeless Jack y Ben Drowned? Una sonrisa de dientes afilados decoraba su rostro y unos cuernos sobre salían de su cabeza.

-Siento decirte que no soy quién tú piensas, por si no me has reconocido soy Zalgo- dijo el hombre formalmente.

-E-eso e-es imposible, Z-Zalgo so-solo es un creepypasta no es real- dije con la voz temblorosa, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

De repente el hombre frunció el ceño y un extraño humo empezó a salir de la boca el hombre, el cuerpo se quedó allí inerte mientras una extraña masa con siete bocas se ponía a su lado.

-Niñata insolente- las siete bocas emanaban voces diferentes que juntas hacían una voz distorsionada, en ese momento el miedo se incrementó en mi interior- ¿no me ves delante de ti?

-S-si- respondí con voz débil y temblando.

Se volvió a convertir en humo y entro de nuevo en aquel cuerpo, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar, mientras yo estaba congelada por el miedo.

-Bueno, te preguntaras que haces aquí, ¿no?

Yo asentí levemente y el prosiguió.

-Verás, te he visto desde el día en que mataste a tus compañeros y se creó tu creepypasta, y tú vas a ser un creepypasta real- dijo tranquilo y serio.

-¿P-por qué yo?- pregunté armándome de valor.

-Has superado el periodo de prueba- dijo y yo me quede igual- a lo que me refiero es que has aguantado una semana matando, sin ser descubierta o haber muerto, has sido astuta y has sabido sobrevivir, y tu progreso ha sido bueno.

-¿Mi progreso?- empezaba a sentirme más tranquila.

-Has sido más sigilosa matando, los has acusado a otros de tus crímenes y has ido abandonando muchas cosas de tu cuerpo, como las ganas de comer o dormir y eso te hace especial, ¿o acaso no te has dado cuenta de que la luz te desagrada? Pero hay un inconveniente…- su expresión se tornó más dura.

-¿Inconveniente?

-Sigue habiendo bondad en tu alma…

-¿Cómo?

-Salvaste a esa niña y le diste esperanza, a cada lugar que te diriges siempre ocurre algo que hace que tus acciones sean buenas.

-No… Es posible…

-Si, por eso vamos a tomar medidas contra eso pero ahora dime, ¿la luz te desagrada?

-Sí, me está empezando a desagradar y me gusta más la oscuridad… ¿Por qué?

-Fácil, lo he podido ver y tú tienes un poder especial.

Yo ya no podía aguantar eso, era demasiado surrealista, ¿yo con poderes? ¿Hablando con Zalgo? ¿Ser una creepypasta? ¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿Irme con las tortugas ninja a Nunca Jamás para ver un concierto de Billy Joe Cobra? Esto solo era un sueño, puede que me haya dormido en alguna casa de las que he asaltado, o puede que ni haya matado a nadie y luego suene el despertador, me vaya al instituto y Mía me diga que estoy mal de la cabeza por soñar esto, me empecé a carcajear, esto era ya el colapso de la locura.

-Yo no me reiría todo esto es real- dijo, su voz sonaba más grave e intimidante, mis risas acabaron de sonar al oír su voz.

Se acercó a mí a paso lento y pude ver un cuchillo en su mano derecha, sin pensarlo dos veces enterró el cuchillo en mi brazo derecho, yo solté un alarido de dolor, quitó el cuchillo y vi mi sangre, mi sangre no era roja, era de una tonalidad oscura como si en vez de sangre fuera un hilo de sombras.

-N-no puede ser… Mi mi sangre…

-Te lo dije, tienes el poder de controlar la oscuridad y las sombras, por eso te repele la luz y te sentías acogida por la oscuridad, y también por eso no tenías la necesidad de comer, beber…

-Esto es muy irreal…- dije aun mirando mi sangre, o lo que fuera eso.

-Es normal que te parezca irreal y más cuando mires tu aspecto.

-¿A-a qué te refieres?- pregunté mientras Zalgo chasqueaba los dedos, las garras me soltaron, me levanté y fui al espejo.

No podía ser, aquella persona del espejo no podía ser yo, me miré muchas veces seguidas, me toqué la cara, puse la mano en el espejo pensando que en cualquier un demonio saldría y me metería en el espejo y estaría allí encerrado, ya me lo esperaba todo; mi pelo negro había pasado a ser grisáceo que al final se iba convirtiendo en pequeñas partículas como si fueran las puntas de mi pelo, mi piel era de un color grisáceo, mis ojos eran morados con la pupila roja y dientes afilados, daba miedo así.

-¿C-cómo?- intenté preguntar aunque de mi boca solo saliera media oración.

-Los que tienen tu poder suelen tener dos aspectos diferentes, ese es tu aspecto de noche o cuando te enfadas, tu aspecto "Shadow"- yo estaba sin palabras- y por el día será tu aspecto real.- Zalgo hizo que mi reflejo en el espejo cambiara.

Mi pelo era totalmente negro, mis ojos igual, mi piel morena, estaba igual que antes.

Vale… Todo aquello era demasiada información para asimilar.

-Puedes contralar las sombras a tu antojo y crear pesadillas pero aún no lo sabes utilizar por eso te van a tener que entrenar.

-Déjame que adivine, me va a entrenar Slenderman.

-No, ellos nunca han tratado con seres como tú, yo soy el que te va a entrenar.

¿Sabéis esas animaciones donde al personaje le explota la cabeza? Imagináoslo en mí con toda esa información, era demasiado para mí en tan poco tiempo.

-Y bueno, tendrás que cambiar tu aspecto porque aunque todos sean creepypastas, tú resaltas mucho.

Y en eso le había dado mi aspecto apenas me vieran me preguntarían por mi aspecto y más si cambia por la noche a otro.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de lo que me pasa?

-A lo largo de los siglos he conocido muchas personas igual que tú y he aprendido mucho.

-Bueno, yo… Esto es demasiado para mí- dije antes de sentarme en la silla de antes.- necesito asimilar todo esto.

-No vas a tener mucho tiempo dentro de media hora iras a la Creepy House.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sigues siendo algo bondadosa y allí te lo arrancaran de raíz.

-¿Te puedo pedir unos favores?

-Si está bien.

-¿Me puedes dar mi antiguo MP3 azul, unos auriculares y galletas de fresa con nata?- pregunté con nervios de solo pensar que dentro de poco estaría delante de los creepypastas.

Zalgo no respondió solo chasqueo los dedos de nuevo y sobre el escritorio apareció un MP3 azul que me cabía en la palma de mi mano, unos auriculares negros y un paquete de galletas de nata con fresa, mis favoritas.

Estuve reflexionando todo lo que Zalgo me había dicho, me había dado un collar con un pequeño corazón negro y una especie de lagrima roja, aunque parecía solo un collar decorativo pero servía para retener mis poderes, y para tener el mismo aspecto por la noche, pensé en todo, lo rápido que avanzaba todo, como algo que una vez pude soñar ahora se cumplía, como ahora podría convivir con los creepypastas como tanta gente sueña, ¿cómo será todo? ¿Serán como en los fanfics?

Zalgo interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Ya es hora de que te vayas con ellos- dijo levantándose.

Yo me levanté y vi cómo se dirigía a una pared, allí hizo unos gestos y un círculo de color rojo con una especie de tornado se abrió y yo me quedé mirándolo sorprendida.

-Cruza, antes de que se haga tarde, Slender prefiere la puntualidad y si no empezaras con mal pie con ellos.

Yo asentí y me dirigí al portal, al cruzar todo a mi alrededor empezó a distorsionarse creando una especie de colores a mi alrededor, luego una luz brillante me deslumbró, tuve que cubrirme los ojos y cuando la luz disminuyo pude ver como ya estaba en el bosque de Slenderman, era de noche así que mi aspecto era el de antes pero gracias a el collar parecía normal, mi ropa no tenía manchas de sangre y mis medias estaban perfectamente; vale todo bien por ahora, tengo que encontrar donde está la casa, y como no, le hice caso a mi instinto, caminé guiada por mis pies, en el camino voy fijándome en todo alrededor, puedo ver sin necesitar una linterna, puedo ver a más gente alrededor, sentí como si me vigilaran, claro bosque de Slenderman por la noche, estaba claro que lo que me estaba viendo era un creepypasta, mi camino se vio interrumpido al ver a una niña de ocho años de cabello castaño, Sally Play With Me…

-Hola- me saludo feliz- ¿quieres jugar conmigo?

Si le digo que sí, jugamos, puedo perder y muero; pero si le digo que no, me mata directamente, muero o muero… Mejor la primera y la bombilla se me encendió.

-Vale, ¿qué tal si jugamos al escondite?- le dije, tenía un plan.

-¡Claro!- dijo feliz con una sonrisa macabra.

-Vale, pero no jugaremos aquí si no en alguna casa, ¿hay alguna por aquí?

-¡Si! Yo te puedo guiar hasta allí para jugar- dijo inocente.

Tendría una guía para llegar a la Creepy House después de todo; las dos caminábamos hasta la casa, al llegar vi que era una casa de dos pisos y Sally tenía una llave, ella abrió la puerta y entramos.

-Yo cuento y tú te escondes, ¿vale?- le dije tranquila.

-Vale y luego jugaremos donde me encuentres- dijo feliz, yo ya sabía que quería asesinarme.

-Ok.

Cerré los ojos y me quedo enfrente de una pared contando hasta diez, cuando acabé saqué mi MP3 y puse una canción, una sonrisa malvada se formó en mi rostro mientras caminaba, la música empezó a sonar y yo me puse a cantar, tendría que probar si lo que me dijo Zalgo era cierto, sentí como si todo estuviera quieto a mi alrededor y pudiera cambiarlo todo a mi antojo, y se perfectamente lo que elegí para esta pesadilla.

 **Ding- dong sigo al otro lado  
¡Déjame pasar!  
Tu miedo no sirvió de nada.**

Empecé a caminar pensando donde podría estar Sally.

 **Ding-dong resistes en vano  
Te puedo asegurar  
Correr estando aquí es iluso.**

La escuché correr hacia el segundo piso de la mansión.

 ****

 **Ya lo sé, eres tú  
Nos bastó cruzar miradas  
Congelada y muda  
Aterrada... ¡pobrecita!**

¡Ya sé! O estaba en su cuarto porque era el suyo o el de Laughing Jack porque ella quería seguir "jugando" y utilizaría las armas de Jack para torturarme.

 **Ding-dong mientras tú te escapas  
¡corre rápido!  
Abúrreme y mi rabia explota**

Vi las puertas con los nombres de los creepys de allí y seguí caminando hasta quedar delante de una puerta rosa que ponía "Sally" 

**Ding-dong te sigo de cerca  
¿No te ocultas ya?  
Las escondidas me fascinan**

Entre en el cuarto de Sally y no vi a nadie una pena, al de Laughing Jack sería.

 **Pasos a tu nombre  
Van de prisa mientras huyes  
Agitada corres  
Sin salidas... ¡ya eres mío!  
**Sally estaba en ese cuarto lo sabía., al entrar el cuarto era blanco y negro y los muebles igual.

 **¡Tonta sé que estás ahí!  
(Te veo)  
¡Tonta si es que ya te vi!  
(Te veo)  
¡Tonta sé que estás ahí!  
(Te veo)**

 **¡Tonta si es que ya te vi!**

 **Knock knock mira que educada  
Mas no pediré  
Permiso cuando al cuarto entre**

Entre mirando todo, nada… ¿cómo era posible?

 **Knock knock, adentro no hay nada  
¿Dónde, donde estás?  
¿Quieres que pierda la paciencia?**

Miré en el armario y no vi nada, esto me estaba empezando a cansar.

 **¿Dónde estás, querida?  
Casi vi toda la casa  
Ya vi en tu closet  
Tal vez vuelva e insista**

Miré debajo de la cama y la vi cubriéndose con miedo, me moví sigilosa debajo de la cama.

 **Ding-Dong ¡Ya te encontré!** Dije en su oído y se giró para mirarme con los ojos abiertos **  
Ding- Dong, aquí estuviste** Le dije mirándola. **  
(Tu turno)  
Ding-Dong, yo ya te encontré **La agarré del brazo. **  
(Tu turno)  
Ding- dong así que gane **Le apreté el brazo un poco para que no escapara. **  
(Tu turno)  
** Saqué a Sally debajo de la cama con una sonrisa. Enseñando mis afilados dientes. **  
Ding- dong, el juego termino** Me acerqué a ella, ella estaba temblando. **  
(No hay nadie)**

La agarré del cuello pero estaba empezando a amanecer y el sol me dañaría y Sally podría matarme, pero volvería a atormentar a Sally, era divertido.

 **Ding- dong, mejor diré adiós...**

Me acerqué a la ventana y me giré a verla, le di una última sonrisa y le dije.

-Ding-Dong pronto volveré.- dije antes de salir por la ventana, caí pude caer sin romperme nada pero me hice algo de daño en las manos y muñecas.

Me fui detrás de unos árboles, Zalgo me dijo que tendría que ir a la creepy House al amanecer.

Mierda, puto sol, saqué de mi sudadera unas gafas de sol y me las puse, así no me afectaría tanto (eso me dijo Zalgo), estaba exactamente igual, no tenía ningún rasguño y la marca del brazo, donde Zalgo me clavó el cuchillo ya no estaba, bien.

Esperé allí hasta que vi llegar a Slenderman, me acerqué a él y le toqué el brazo, él se giró y ¡tenía cara! ¡Slenderman tenía cara! ¿Cómo os coméis eso? Era de piel blanca, pelo blanco/grisáceo, ojos oscuros, su traje impecable y un aspecto serio, Slender valdría de ejecutivo.

-La señorita Melody Shadow si no me equivoco- dijo con tono serio, ahora vale para ser mayordomo.

-Si no se equivoca, pero prefiero no utilizar el usted- y también prefiero que midas mi estatura puto alto, pensé.

-Está bien, esperaremos a que lleguen mis hermanos y te vamos a enseñar todo.

Yo solo cogí mi paquete de galletas y me comí una.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Bueno hola niños buenos y malos de todo el mundo, estoy de vuelta con algo nuevo y atentos todos NO yaoi, ¡mañana el mundo hace boom!**

 **Protegeos, proteged el yaoi, proteged a los creepypastas! Espera… ¿Qué digo? Los creepys son inmortales.**

 **Bueno creo que dentro de dos episodios empezare a meter gente que quiera ser parte de la casa.**

 **Haré dos fanfics, el primero es este y es más serio y más cosas malas.**

 **El segundo será más de coña y sobre todo MUCHO yaoi y hard, podeis dejar vuestros personajes dejándome un MP o una review (o como se escriba).**

 **Bueno eso es todo por hoy ¡nos vemos!**

 **PD: la canción es Hide and Seek, hay un fandub al español y pille esa.**


End file.
